A Day at the Zoo
by Rosaroes Crouch
Summary: Harry and Draco are paired together on a fieldtrip to the zoo. Draco wants to prove how cute ferrets are. But the llamas are on standby. HPDM fluffy slash.
1. I: Beware of the llamas

**A Day At The Zoo**

I: Beware of the Llamas

"Potter, stuff it! I dislike being paired with you as much as you do!"

"Well you'd better!"

"Oh shut up. Go and pet some stupid pet or something."

"Pff, do so yoursefl. You're such an ass, _ferret_!"

"But- Potter, you can't deny the fact that ferrets have scientifically been proven the cutest creatures."

Harry didn't now what to say for a moment. Why Harry was so shocked he didn't quite know. Was it that Draco had said something that could be interpreted as something human or was it that the Slytherin boy had used the word 'cutest' for the first time in his life?

"Actually, I don't agree with that certain research. I don't think ferrets are cute." Harry regained composure of himself.

Draco huffed angrily. "I don't believe you. You're just saying so, but have you ever even _seen_ a ferret?"

Harry couldn't let this remark go by. "Yes indeed I have. But the one that bounced in front of _my_ eyes couldn't be defined as 'cute' in any way."

Draco glared daggers at Harry.

"Come with me, Potter, I'll show you ferrets!" Draco grabbed Harry's lower arm and pulled him away. "We are going to visit some ferrets, any decent zoo should be inhabited by these animals. So they'd better be here - somewhere."

Harry rolled his eyes as Draco was pulling away, further into the dark woods of the London Zoo. Why was Malfoy so determined to show ferrets? _Ferrets, for God's sake._

All of a sudden, Draco had stopped walking.

"Harry, we are in mortal danger. Don't move."

Harry blinked a few times and raised an eyebrow.

"Uh? Malfoy? What are you doing?"

Malfoy slowly moved his arm to point right in front of them. There was a big lush green meadow - which presumably would be the habitat of an animal.

"Llamas, Harry, llamas," Malfoy whispered, staring at the grass with a look of utter horror on his face.

Harry had to supress a giggle. Llamas? Those cute fluffy camel-like beasts? He'd rather cuddle with one than be afraid of them!

"Malfoy, I really think you'd see a doctor after we get out of the Zoo."

Draco slowly shook his head.

"No, Harry, I'm serious. Please, get me out of here!" Malfoy was shivering.

Harry felt a bit sorry for the Slytherin, seeing him so defenseless, so - rather adorable.

"HARRY!" Draco screamed.

The inevitable had happened. And actual llama had approached the barred fence and was staring at Draco.

Harry still couldn't understand Draco's fear for these gullible animals, but he knew he'd better get him out of here.

Draco was standing on his last strengths, trying to ignore the staring llama. Draco could feel it's evil powers radiate from the beast. He hated llamas. He knew they were conspiring to overthrow the Muggle Government. He just knew.

And just as Harry grabbed Draco softly at his waist, starting to move him gently away, the llama did _it_. The llama spat a large gob of it's saliva directly onto Draco's face.

Draco yelled, screamed and cried out in horror.

"It's got me! It's the demon llamas! They're out to kill me!" Draco spoke terrified, clasping his hands in front of his damaged face.

Harry rubbed his back in comfort. He did feel sorry for Draco, but he had to admit it was pretty funny. How the llama had spat his spit all over Draco's pretty face.

"Oh, Draco - don't worry. Come, we'll get you to a toilet and you can fresh yourself up." Harry tried to raise Draco's spirits.

Draco nodded innocently, like he was a small child that needed to be comforted after he hurting himself.

Harry had to hold Draco while they were walking, it seemed as if Draco would collapse without Harry's support.

The couple had reached the toilets and Harry pushed Draco through the door. Draco was rubbing his hands in his eyes feverishly.

"Harry, I think it's in my eyes! It hurts! Auw!" Draco muttered.

Harry smiled to Draco. "I'll help you." He grabbed a small soft towel and moistered it with a bit of water.

Harry moved Draco's head up with his hands, so that he could see his eyes.

"Draco, stay like that, otherwise I can't clean your eyes."

The blonde boy nodded slightly.

Harry started to remove the sticky llama saliva from Draco's eyes, cheeks and there was even some of it on his lips. Now even Harry didn't think it was funny anymore. Draco was hurt really bad, not to speak of the emotional trauma the llamas had inflicted on the boy.

"Here, you're spick and span again!" Harry said, brushing his hands through Draco's perfect blonde locks.

Draco opened his eyes slightly and smirked. "At least I didn't loose my eyesight."

Harry giggled. "You know, those llamas were indeed a bit scary."

"Yeah, Potter - thanks for making me feel better, but now everything's back to normal. Right?"

"Yes. Of course it is." Harry said, but he couldn't supress a feeling of dissapointment.

"So, still want to show me your ferrets?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded. "As if you could even _try_ to get out of that one. No way, I'll prove to you how precious ferrets are."

After a rather short walk they had finally reached the so-called 'Ferret Farm'.

"They could have been a bit more creative of the name of this little building, don't you think?" Harry commented.

Draco sighed. "Potter, why do you have to comment on everything? Even if it so unsignificant that nobody even notices that it's there? You're the only one."

Harry growled. "Malfoy! I was just trying to start a civil conversation!"

"If discussing the name of the ferret habitat is your idea of a civil concersation, thank you, but I'll pass."

"Oh shut up, let's go in and meet your family."

"Aaargh! Can't you even _try_ and come up with a better insult than that?"

"Oh, now you really hurt my feelings, Malfoy!" Harry clasped his hands around his heart dramatically and opened the door to the 'Farm'.

Before Draco could respond with a snappy remark, he was totally overwhelmed by the creatures right in front of him. The room in which they were standing was darkened for the ferrets and in glassy small habitats there were all sorts of ferrets dangling around. They were the cutest creatures that Draco had ever seen.

"Harry - don't you think they're the cutest?" Draco cried out, hurrying towards the glass wall and seating himself down in front of it.

Harry smiled at the sight of Draco staring at the ferrets, looking extremely contempt.

"Sure, _Draco_, they're cute." Harry said as he seating himself next to Draco.

"Huh?" Draco suddenly said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Uhuh." Draco looked smug.

"Ow!" Harry blushed.

"You called me Draco."

Harry blushed and fumbled on the zipper of his coat. "Ow, I didn't notice."

Draco smirked and nudged Harry's arm with his hand. "You did notice."

"No-no, really."

Draco leaned his head forward, closer to Harry's. "You were really sweet, rescuing me from the demon llamas. You know that?"

Harry smiled shyly. "Oh, it was nothing. You were looking so uhm- nice." Harry had said it before he realised he said it.

"Nice?"

_God. Malfoy's going to kill me! _Harry closed his eyes, to be better prepaired to the smack or punch he was going to receive.

But instead he felt a soft pair of lips touching his. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't. Those lips, they were intoxicating, they were casting a spell over him.

Draco was licking Harry's lips with his velvety tongue, tracing the patterns of his lips. Harry could do nothing, just sit there and give in. Draco bit Harry's lower lip, ever so softly. Harry moaned.

Then Draco locked his lips on Harry's lips and his tongue entered Harry's wanting mouth. Their tongues battled, fought for domination and licked the other. There was nothing, just the two of them and their kiss. Their lips, moving with suction against eachother. Their tongues moving, swirling, twirling in their mouths.

But then Draco broke the kiss, to get some air. His hair was ruffled, his cheeks were flushed and his eyes were twinkling.

Harry stared at the blonde Slytherin, his mouth still open. Harry was thoroughly dazed by Draco's kiss.

"God."

"Yeah, I know, I'm pretty good at that." Draco smirked.

Harry nodded slowly.

"Yes, you are."

"Mummy! Daddy! Come here! Naughty boys!" a little blonde girl screamed behind their backs, pointing at the two of them.

"Hush! Emily! That's not nice!" the mother warned the little girl.

Both Harry and Draco got up to their feet at the same time, staring in eachother's eyes.

"We'd better get out of here." Harry suggested and he pulled Draco with him.

Outside the sunlight was so bright that it hurt their eyes.

"So."

"So?"

"So, what now?" It was Harry who had asked the question.

"Nothing, I guess." Draco shrugged.

They had started walking again and were wandering mindlessly through the Zoo.

"I like you, you know." Harry admitted, while blushing and staring at the ground.

"You do?" Draco's eyes grew wide.

"Yes, and not just now. I've like you for a while."

"Really? You did? Potter, I didn't even know you'd fancied guys!"

"_Harry_. It's Harry, not Potter."

Draco smiled and slid his hand into Harry's.

"See that I was right?"

"How were you right, then?" Harry asked baffled.

"I said I'd show you ferrets and you'd like them!"

Harry smiled. "Yes, okay, you are right. I do like you."

And so they continued their journey through the London Zoo. But what Harry and Draco didn't know was that a very dangerous thing was walking behind them... ready to jump them and make their lives a living hell.

* * *

Rewritten version, in case you've read it before.

Two chapters awaiting your response: II The Llama Terror Continues and III The Llamas Take Over.

**Please review - make my day. **(And make yours, if you want more where this came from.)


	2. II: The llama terror continues

**A Day At The Zoo**

II: The llama-terror continues

"Harry?"

"Mmm…"

Draco snuggled up closer against the raven haired boy.

"Will you protect me when the demon llamas are out to get me?"

Harry smiled and kissed Draco's head softly, while holding him as close as possible.

"Sure, Draco."

Draco sighed relieved and leaned in to catch Harry's lips in a fiery kiss.

For a few moments, Harry couldn't say a word, because he was too caught up in a pair of silky lips.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"You really are just like a ferret, you know that?"

Draco raised his eyebrow.

"Are you trying to insult me again, concerning a _certain_ ferret matter?"

Harry giggled. "No-no, of course not. What I meant was that you are just as cute as a ferret. And your hair is a bit white-ish, you like to cuddle up against people and your nose… it's a bit pointy… just like a ferret!"

Draco caught on to Harry's words and cuddled up even more. "I am not just a ferret, I'm _your_ ferret!" he purred.

Harry nugded Draco's lips with his nose. "Do I hear _purring_ from my dear ferret?"

Draco purred some more.

"Aww... I own a very catty ferret!" Harry giggled.

Harry and Draco had obviously grown a lot towards eachother after the trip to the Zoo. Harry loved how cute and cuddly the once-hated Draco could be. And Draco loved how incredibly sexy his Harry could act.

They made _magic_ together.

* * *

And today it was Tuesday. Harry and Draco were secretly still 'seeing' eachother. And today, on this Tuesday, Harry found it time to give his beloved a present. A special present.

"Harry, look at the big package Malfoy got!" Ron said, pointing at the Slytherin table.

Harry snickered at the sight. The package was indeed rather large and had pink paper and red ribbons around it. It obviously was the present of a lover, just as Harry had meant it.

The search for Draco's perfect present had taken him quite a few days, but eventually Harry had found something that perfectly represented his and Draco's relationship.

Draco blushed as he was looking at the package. Quickly the blonde glanced to the Gryffindor table to meet Harry's eyes.

"God! Draco! Open the present!" Blaise spat out, very curious for his friend's gift of love.

"Okay, okay!" Draco shushed Blaise.

He tore the wrapping of the package that felt really soft. Like it was a piece of clothing, or a stuffed animal perhaps.

But when Draco saw and realised what he was holding, the poor boy almost got a heart-attack.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Draco cried out.

The whole Great Hall fell silent, everybody staring at Draco with shocked faces.

"IT'S A DEMON LLAMA! THEY'RE OUT TO GET ME!" Draco continued.

Harry immediately realised that giving his precious a stuffed llama was a very _very_ bad idea. He jumped up and rushed towards the Slytherin table.

All Draco's friends were staring at him, not knowing if they were meant to laugh or to calm Draco down.

"Draco!" Harry pushed Pansy away from him and sat down next to the blonde.

"Draco, relax, it's me. I'm sorry. I send you the llama! I only wanted to be sweet! I didn't know you hated them _so _much!" Harry explained.

Draco opened his eyes slowly and blinked at Harry. "Really?"

"Yes, really," Harry reassured his lover, patting him on the back and hugging him tightly.

And as you'd expect: the whole Hall was still staring at Draco (but now they were also staring at Harry).

"WHAT?" Harry yelled at them all," Never seen gay people before? Shush! Go eat!"

Startled, everybody turned around and continued their meal.

"Harry, you know, I _want_ to hug it," Draco said, pointing at the brownish fluffy and adorable stuffed Llama on the table. "But I just _can't_!"

Harry smiled, giving Draco a soft kiss on his lips. "Here, let me help you." He grabbed Draco's hand and guided him slowly towards the llama. "Here, can you feel how fluffy it is?" Draco's fingers brushed softly over the llama's fuzzy skin.

Draco smiled. "Yes. I can feel it. It's sweet." And slowly, Draco grabbed the llama and held it against his face. "I'll call my first and only llama after the sweetest person I know. I'll name him _Harry_!"

Harry nuzzled Draco and gave him another kiss. "I love you, Draco."

"I love you too."

Blaise was staring at the couple with an open mouth, Pansy was crying on Millicent's shoulders and Crabbe and Goyle had started their own snogging.

Harry smiled at Draco. "What are you doing tonight?"

Draco shrugged. "Nothing I guess."

"Would you honour me with your companionship then, tonight, in the most beautiful restaurant in Hogsmeade?"

Draco giggled. "But ofcourse, my brave knight!"

Harry hugged Draco again and then left the Slytherin table.

When Harry arrived back at his own table, he saw something rather unusual. Ron had been puking, but after that he had fainted, in his own vomit. Hermione was staring to a non-existand object with glazy eyes. Dean and Seamus were yelling: "GAYPRIDE!". And well, the rest of the table was looking quite normal, giving the circumstances.

"Ron?" Harry tried to wake Ron up, but it wasn't working. So he quickly casted a cleaning spell and sat down.

"HARRY! YEAH! GAY HARRY! GAY MALFOY! GAY POWERRR!" Seamus and Dean continued their yells.

Hermione had turned around to face Harry. "I just saw something really weird, Harry. I thought I saw you and Malfoy kissing."

_Oh God! I will have a lot of explaning to do! They will never understand!_

But just as Harry wanted to start talking to Hermione, the doors of the Great Hall were pushed open with such great strenght that the doors collapsed.

A lot of younger Hogwarts students started to scream as they saw the hideous forms of the Thing that was staring at them all.

* * *

**A/N:** Well? Guess! What is the Thing?

Please review!


	3. III: The llamas take over

**A Day At The Zoo**

III: The llamas take over!

"Oh my God!" Harry cried out.

He was staring, no, _everybody_ was staring at the horrid sight in front of them. It was just too much. Especially the younger students started to scream, cry or even faint.

Harry quickly glanced at the Slytherin table were he could see Draco's face turning purple. The poor blonde couldn't deal with this sort of gruesome happening.

"Somebody! Get that **thing** out of here!" Seamus yelled.

"I am no thing," the horrible gigantic brownish beast started to speak. "I am a _llama_."

The whole Great Hall shuddered when the llama said 'llama'.

Harry jumped up and sprinted to the Slytherin table where he sat himself down next to Draco. He was lucky enough that the demon llama didn't see his sprint to his beloved Draco.

"Draco, honey, I'm here for you," Harry whispered and wrapped the blonde up in his arms.

Suddenly the gigantic llama started to laugh very devilishly. "Muawhahahahahahaha!"

All the students were shivering in their seats, afraid of what might come.

The llama showed a bag he had in his hands and opened it. "This, is what I want, want I need!" the llama spoke and pulled a fuzzy white animal out of the bag.

"Nooooo!" Draco's cry was heard throughout the whole castle.

The llama was holding a white ferret. A very cute ferret.

"Harry! You can't let the demon llamas take the ferrets! Save the ferrets!" Draco yelled.

The demon llama immediately stared at Draco and made low growling sounds. "So, you're the ferret lover in here?"

Draco ignored the llama and stared frightened in front of him, with a firm grasp on Harry's hand.

"Boy - I was speaking to you!" the llama screamed.

Draco shuddered and lifted his head to face the llama. "Sorry."

The llama's lips curled up in a unusual fashion, it was probably trying to smile or something like that. "Do you like ferrets, my boy?" the llama asked.

"Yes, I do," Draco aswered.

"It's _monsieur_ the demon llama to you - boy!"

Draco sighed. "Yes I do, _monsieur _the demon llama."

The llama threw its head back, opened his gigantic mouth and started to laugh. "Muawhaha!"

Draco rolled his eyes and looked at Harry. "What's this gruesome horrible ugly beast trying to do? Kill us with its laughs?" Draco had obviously rediscovered his sarcasm.

Harry snickered. "I have no idea, dear. But let's get this over with. Right?" Harry kissed Draco softly on his lips and touched his hand reassuringly.

The llama had finished its laugh-session and was staring demonically at Draco.

"So," the llama stated.

Draco raised one of his eyebrows. Really, where was this llama getting at?

"So, you like ferrets."

Draco sighed again. "Yes I do! I've told you before!"

"Uh- uh!" the llama screamed and pointed at Draco.

"Oh, yeah, I've told you this before, _monsieur _the demon llama."

The llama looked satisfied.

"Yes, You've told me before. But I was just double checking."

"Oh, yeah, sure, _monsieur the demon llama_," Draco responded sarcastically.

"Now - _silence_! I want ferrets, to eat them - to cuddle them!"

"Not in that order I hope," Draco whispered to Harry. Harry giggled.

"Who was giggling? Who was that?" the llama yelled furiously.

Harry stood up from his place and faced the llama. "It was_ I_ that was giggling, monsieur the demon llama."

The llama took a thinking pose. "So, you were giggling?" it finally managed to say.

Harry quirked an eyebrow. "Yes I was, monsieur the demon llama."

"Ow. Okay. Go and sit down again," the llama shushed Harry down.

"So - boy. Do you have any ferrets for me? Ferrets! I need them!"

"No, monsieur the demon llama, I have no ferrets."

"But _he_ is one!" a voice from the Gryffindor table screamed and everyone looked at Draco.

Harry stared at his table angrily, wishing to kill to one who had screamed this. Poor Draco, once that memorable day, the Slytherin had been turned into a white ferret. A very cute one, mind you.

"You are?" the llama asked confused. The llama seemed to get out of balance, it seemed to be putting two and two together.

-

Suddenly Draco jumped up from his seat. "Father! Watch out!"

It was Lucius Malfoy, standing in the entrance of the Great Hall, with a look of great concern on his face.

Lucius only smiled at Draco as if he didn't care that there was a demonic llama standing in front of him.

The llama turned around in a shock and stared at Lucius. "Urm. I- I- don't know," the llama stuttered and walked towards Lucius.

"Shush, be quiet. It's allright. I'm here," Lucius silenced the llama and embraced the creature.

"WHAT?" Draco cried out. "Father! It's a demon llama! Watch out!"

Lucius turned around to face his son with annoyance. "No, it's not!"

"It's not?" Harry now asked.

Just then, Lucius realised that next to his precious son was Harry Potter. And they were holding hands.

"Draco? What is _he_ doing here, with you?" Lucius' mouth cringed at the look of Harry - being far too close to his precious son.

Draco blushed. "Urm- nothing, father. Nothing."

"May I point out that it surely does _not_look like – nothing?" Lucius tapped his cane on Draco's ass where Harry's hand had currently been lingering. Harry quickly let go of Draco's bottom and moved away from him.

"Luce? Can't we go home?" the llama now interfered.

"_Luce_?" both Harry and Draco said in amazement. They were so confused. So many questions were wandering through their minds. Why did the llama know Lucius? And why did Lucius know the llama? Had the llama reached such high ranks in society already? Why did the llama have a ferret fetish?

Lucius clasped his hands in front of his face. "Draco, come with me."

Draco stood up, grabbed Harry's arm and together they ran out of the Great Hall.

"Dad! What it all of this?" Draco questioned his father.

"I could ask you the same question," Lucius said and pointed at Harry dangling around Draco's waist.

"Urm- Yeah. Well, urm. It's just a fling, father."

"A _fling_? Is that all I am to you?" Harry cried out.

"No, you aren't, but-"

"It _ISN'T_ a fling?" Lucius screamed.

"Shut up! All of you! I love Harry and Harry loves me. We're together," Draco said proudly and kissed Harry on his lips.

"Auch! Too much information!" the llama yelled dramatically.

Lucius was on the point of the great break-down, when the llama took its head off and revealed a whole other personality.

"Sev?" Draco stared at his godfather with great amazement.

"Snape?" Harry asked with an open mouth.

"Yeah-yeah, it's me."

"But- why?" Draco uttered.

Lucius had grabbed Severus from the back and nuzzled his nose against Severus' neck. "It's a little game we like to play. The Llama And The Ferret, it's called. But urm- Sevvie here got a bit lost. Didn't you?"

"Uhu, I did." Severus admitted and kissed Lucius on his nose.

Harry was too stunned for words. Lucius Malfoy and Snape, making out in front of him.

Draco sighed deeply. "Father, you're just gross. A llama and ferret roleplaying game? Sick."

But Lucius didn't hear a thing of Draco's comments anymore, as he was swept away by Severus, off to a secret room probably. To shag. Or worse: play llama versus ferret games.

- - - - -

"Draco? Aren't you mad?" Harry asked his boyfriend as they were laying casually on Draco's bed.

"Mad? Why?"

"Because your father is seeing… Snape?"

Draco snickered. "Harry, my father has been involved with Severus from Hogwarts on. He only married my mother to produce and heir. Me."

"Ow."

"You think it's weird, right?"

"Yes I do," Harry answered.

"Let me show you weird!" Draco cried out and kissed Harry fiercely on his lips.

"Mmmm, no weirdness yet," Harry commented.

Draco giggled and pinned Harry down on the bed. He ripped Harry's shirt to pieces and started to nibble on Harry's nipples.

"Ooooh! Weirdness!" Harry screamed.

And in the corner of Draco's bed was a small brown animal staring at the couple with a smirk on his lips. It was plushy Harry, the llama.

**- - - - - - - - **

**THE END**

**A/N: **Did you like it? Did you expect it? Review for me, please!


End file.
